To the Moon and Back
by ColdContagious
Summary: (Updated! Chapter 9!) Don Juan Demarco! Don Juan falls in love, for real this time.
1. Chapter One

To the Moon and Back: A Don Juan Demarco Fanfic  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Don Juan Demarco, Johnny Depp, or anything else you recognize from the movie. But oh how I wish I did.....  
  
A/N: As a HUGE fan of Johnny, and of this movie, I decided to add another fic to the small number of these available. So, without further ado, I give you To the Moon and Back.  
  
Chapter One  
  
As she did every morning, Eve Monroe walked through the large glass double doors of Johnston and Michaels Law, coffee in hand, heels clicking noisily on the gray tile floor. Nothing was different about today.....she'd be arranging meetings with her bosses' usual clients, getting him his coffee, and typing documents that she knew no but her ever bothered to read. She smiled softly to herself. It didn't bother her that the day was always so monotonous.....she just wished that her life would take off. She'd worked her way through school to be an assistant lawyer at this firm, working up through the lower ranks to get where she was.....and all she'd landed, even with her bachelors, was a measly secretarial job. In her 21 years of life, she'd never been as stuck as she was now. Johnston was never going to give her a raise.....but the benefits, she supposed, were nice enough.  
  
"Ms! Hold that elevator!" Eve snapped out of her thoughts, blue eyes shocked as the words registered. Scrambling to obey (as her mind had been trained to do for the past four years in this very office) she pressed the 'door-open' button, waiting for the elderly gentleman to rush into the elevator. He entered, quickly pressing the third floor button, his face red from exertion, clothing askew from his run.  
  
"Sorry about that, sir." She said, hoping to god that he wasn't someone important. She needed this job, or she wouldn't be able to pay rent!  
  
"Don't worry about it." He said with a wave of his hand. "Thanks for listening, though."  
  
She nodded, not sure whether or not she'd just been insulted. With a mental shrug, she turned to the side, watching the floors slowly drift by as they ascended the building. The man gave her a small smile, which she returned.  
  
"You work here?" He asked. She nodded. "Nothing prestigious, I hope? I didn't just upset my future lawyer?" Eve barely held back her snort.  
  
"No, I'm not a lawyer.....yet." She added as an aside. "I'm the secretary for Johnston."  
  
"Oh.....so you're the secretary of my future lawyer. Tell me, is there anything I should know about him?"  
  
"Well, sir....."  
  
"Dr. Mickler."  
  
"Dr. Mickler, I don't really have any words of wisdom.....he isn't very temperamental.....he's really very dull. But he likes things to go exactly the way he likes them, or heads will roll."  
  
Dr. Mickler nodded, scratching his chin. Something sparkled in his eye, and he smiled suddenly.  
  
"What's your name, Ms?"  
  
"Evelyn Monroe." She said, brushing back a lock of her brown hair.  
  
"Well, Evelyn.....how would you like a new job?" Eve stared at the man, speechless. He hadn't.....he had! It was if the man had read her mind! She hated working at this place.....well, hated wasn't really the right word, but she was sick of the long hours and minimal pay. She couldn't help the grin from spreading on her face, but grew cautious.  
  
"What kind of job?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, secretarial, but for a different office. I opened up a private psychiatric office and my wife isn't very good with computers, so I was looking for help. I'll raise whatever they're paying you."  
  
Eve blinked. Since when had her life turned around so dramatically? Was it that obvious that she was underpaid and bored with her current career? She grinned at Dr. Mickler and extended her hand to him.  
  
"I'd be honored, sir. When do I start?"  
  
"Today? I'll need you to accompany me here first, and then I'll take you to the office and let you get familiar with it."  
  
Eve couldn't believe it. Things like this just did not happen to her! She'd always been on the downside of luck.....a normal life, career and future. But now it seemed as if God had finally taken interest in her life and decided to spice it up, throw in a few curves.  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Mickler. Thank you so much!" He smiled, and nodded.  
  
"Don't thank me just yet, Evelyn. There is more to the job than just standard secretary work. Have you ever worked for a psychiatrist?" She shook her head. "Well, you're in for some fun, then." He smiled again, and then stepped out, holding the elevator door open for her. "Come on. We've been chatting for ten minutes in a non-moving elevator."  
  
Blushing, Eve rushed out of the small box, passing the friendly doctor and entering the office of Hugh Johnston.....her ex-boss.  
  
"Eve! You're late!" Mr. Johnston shouted over the tiny PA box. It was his usual style.....punish the employees for their faults, but never come within four miles of them for fear that you might catch some dreaded disease. Eve rolled her eyes, sitting down in the rolling chair, pressing the little green button on the phone.  
  
"Mr. Johnston, there's a Dr. Mickler here to see you.....and there's a letter waiting for you on my desk."  
  
"Send the Doctor in, I'll read the letter later." Johnston snapped, obviously irritated that he didn't have his coffee. Sensing his mood, Eve walked over to the coffee maker, poured a cup, and began to fix it to his preference.  
  
"Would you like some?" She asked, addressing Dr. Mickler. He shook his head.  
  
"No thank you.....a letter you say?"  
  
"Of resignation." She replied, smiling. He grinned in response. It was then that Eve took the time to really take in the man's appearance. He was tall, with a slight beer-belly, stately white hair, and kind eyes. He was clad in a wildly printed Hawaiian shirt, with shorts and flip-flops. Not very common clothing for a psychiatrist. She stifled a giggle. He reminded her of the tropical version of a Santa Claus.  
  
"Right through here, Dr. Mickler." She said suddenly, remembering the task at hand. Pushing open the door to the main office, she allowed him to enter first, hoping to distract her boss. It worked. As Johnston made all accommodations necessary to the client, Eve set his coffee down on his favorite coaster, retreated to the outer corridor and shut the door behind her. With a sigh of relief, she turned to walk back to her desk. Unfortunately, that path was blocked. Eve yelped as she collided with a young man, his own exclamation of surprise resounding in the otherwise silent corridor.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" She heard him say, as she looked up from her newfound position on the floor. "Forgive me, I wasn't looking where I was walking.....are you alright Ms?  
  
Eve blinked, looking up at the blonde. He grinned at her, flashing perfect white teeth, holding out a hand to help her up. She accepted, smoothing her skirt as she did so.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"It was no issue. I really am sorry about that. I shouldn't have been so close, but I was trying to get in there.....oh! Your blouse! I'm so sorry....."  
  
Eve looked down, realizing that she was wearing her stained white shirt. Horrified, she racked her brain for an excuse, but gave up as she realized his intent. The man was holding his coffee in one hand, the liquid having splashed everywhere in the collision.  
  
"Let me pay for your dry cleaning, anything!"  
  
"No, sir, I can't.....that stain was already there." She managed to get out as he barreled on with a list of things he could do to make it up to her.  
  
"Oh." He said, barely concealing the relief in his voice. He chewed on his lip, blue eyes replete with regret. "At least let me buy you lunch for knocking you over?"  
  
Eve hesitated. She was used to pick up lines like this, and used to getting hit on in the office.....something she'd learned to deal with curtly and swiftly. This, though, was a new approach.....and food did sound good about now.....and the guy was attractive AND offering to pay (even if he didn't know it yet). She smiled.  
  
"Alright." She said, and he grinned in relief, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Great. Name's Mike, by the way. Mike Winters."  
  
"Evelyn Monroe." She said, shaking his extended hand.  
  
"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." He said with a grin that she was sure would melt most women. She, on the other hand, was having a hard time not rolling her eyes and kicking him out of the office. Only free lunch with an attractive lunch-mate was keeping her civil. She gave a pity laugh, which she noticed caused his ego to inflate. This time she did roll her eyes, but only when he turned to look at the door.  
  
"Is it alright if I go in?" He asked. Eve shrugged.  
  
"Mr. Johnston is with a client right now. If it's of major importance, you can leave a message with me and I'll get it to him."  
  
"Right. Tell him the Mike stopped by. He knows who I am. Have him call me. He knows the number." Mike turned to leave, stopping at the door, glancing over his shoulder at her.  
  
"Hey, sugarbutt- what time do you get off for lunch?" He asked.  
  
"Two." She lied, and gave him a weak wave as he winked and walked out the door. When he had retreated down the elevator, she let herself fall into her chair, gagging in repulse. Sugarbutt? What was she, a horse? She'd be out of the office within the hour, which would give her two hours head start on ego-boy. Satisfied with that knowledge, Eve spun in the seat, turned on her computer, and began to write her resignation.  
  
A/N: I know, short. Future chapters will be longer, I promise. She meets Don Juan in chapter two though! (applause) Anyway, I hope you liked this semi-teaser, and as always, please leave a review! They inspire me to write more! 


	2. Chapter Two

To the Moon and Back  
  
A/N: Woot! Chapter two! I don't expect as many reviews for this story.....but I am very grateful for the ones received! :) I hope to acquire this movie for my birthday.....we'll see if that happens. Until then, I'm going on memory, imagination, and the internet.....so bear with me if there are any mistakes.....I haven't seen Don Juan since valentines day.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The office was not an office at all; it consisted of the back study in Jack Mickler's home. The white-washed walls were adorned with elaborate hibiscus and beach paintings, the room airy and sunny. Eve smiled, setting her purse down in a wicker-backed chair, surveying the tiny office.  
  
"You like it?" Jack asked, coming up behind her. She turned to him, smiling.  
  
"It's very bright and tropic.....not what I'd expect in a psychiatrists office."  
  
He shrugged. "Let's just say that my wife and I had an interesting experience that changed both of our points of view." Eve nodded, opening her mouth for another question.  
  
"I know," Dr. Mickler said, cutting her off. "You're wondering where you work. Right through here."  
  
Eve blinked, not bothering to hide her confused amusement in his mind- reading abilities. He just smiled and began to walk into a small open hall that branched off his office. The hall widened into an alcove, where her new desk sat, complete with chair and computer. The theme of this part of the house mimicked the study, with a giant poppy-red hibiscus painting on the wall across from her chair. She smiled, grabbed her purse and followed him into the hall.  
  
"This, is your new place of operations. Go ahead and make any adjustments to make yourself comfortable.....the bathroom is just down the hall to the left, the kitchen to the right. If you need to reach me in the office when I'm with a client," He leaned over the desk, indicating to a small button pad on the table. "Press the blue button." Eve nodded, taking a seat in the plush-backed chair, already planning where her plant, the photo of her cat, and the small day-by-day calendar would go.  
  
"Thank you." She said, smiling up at the doctor.  
  
"No need to thank me, Evelyn. I just thought that....." He paused, smiling to himself, a far off look in his eyes, before glancing back down at her. " Life's always more interesting when you don't know what to expect around the corner, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes. I suppose it is." Eve said, confused once more. The doctor baffled her, his manner completely different from anyone she knew. Of course, most of the people she'd met when coming to this city were shallow and close minded, unwilling to help others out with anything.  
  
"Yes. It is." He said, nodding in affirmation before walking into his study, leaving Eve alone to unpack the small box of her office possessions. Things began smoothly; the coffee cup went next to the monitor on the tiny wicker coaster, the photo of Snickers went on the other side of the desk near the edge next to the calendar. Satisfied, she leaned back, pressing the on-button to the computer screen. She had been informed that this day was to get adjusted to the atmosphere, re-focus to life outside of the box, as Dr. Mickler called it.  
  
He really was an oddity, she mused. His dress was in no way conservative, his manner of speech and thinking very liberal and refreshing. He was.....Eve's mental analysis froze, her wandering eyes landing on a small black and white photograph on a side table across the hall in another alcove. Standing, she walked over, picking up the gilded frame. A young man grinned out at her, his dark hair blowing in the wind, eyes alight with happiness. He wore a button-down, long sleeved shirt with what she assumed were some kind of cargo pants. An elderly woman stood on his right, a hibiscus in her hair. On his left stood Dr. Mickler, dressed similar to the way he was today, but barefooted. They were on a beach, the ocean spanning endlessly behind them.  
  
"Ah, I see you've found the old photo." Jack said, causing her to jump as he came up behind her. He didn't bother to apologize, just took the photo from her, smiling down at it. "That's my wife, Marilyn," He said, pointing to her. "Beautiful isn't she?" Eve nodded.  
  
"Who's that?" She asked, intrigued by the young man in the picture. "Is that a mask he's wearing?" Dr. Mickler laughed, his face lighting up.  
  
"Oh, yes. That's Don.....er, John, my son. And yes, he is wearing a mask. He's a little....."  
  
"Eccentric?"  
  
"Unique."  
  
Jack set the photo back on the table, a fond smile on his face as his thoughts drifted to far away beaches and past years.  
  
"Where is he now?" Eve's voice snapped him back to reality.  
  
"Oh." He shrugged. "He comes and goes as he pleases. Actually," He scratched his head. "I haven't heard from him in a while." He grinned suddenly, looking past her toward the side door. "Which means he's due for a visit."  
  
"Ah, Don Octavio, how right you are." Eve whirled at the sound of the thick Spanish accent. There he stood, the man from the photograph. He looked exactly the same as the photo, except that now he wore a large black cloak, boots, and leather gloves. A wide-brimmed hat lay on his back, held by a strap around his throat. He bowed low to her, sweeping up elegantly.  
  
" Don Octavio, your villa has lost it's manners in my absence. Who is this beautiful creature with who's presence we are now graced?"  
  
Eve felt herself blush, but fought it back, giving him a gracious smile.  
  
"Ah, how silly of me." Dr. Mickler said. "This is Evelyn, my new secretary."  
  
" Hi," She said, extending her hand to shake his. He took her hand, but instead of shaking it, he brought it slowly to his lips, eyes holding hers the entire time. He brushed his lips across her knuckles, and Eve barely repressed the shiver that ran the length of her spine.  
  
"Doña Evelyn." He said, and she shook her head.  
  
"No, just Eve."  
  
"No, I insist, Doña Evelyn....." He said, his eyes sparkling.  
  
"Doña Eve?" She asked. He tilted his head to the side, then smiled.  
  
"Doña Evelyn. Such a beautiful ring, don't you agree, Don Octavio?"  
  
Eve turned to the doctor, who wore a huge grin. Thoroughly confused (and a mite bit frightened) she pulled her hand from his grasp.  
  
"You must be John." She said, attempting to start up a normal conversation. The masked man looked at her like she was insane, wondering perhaps if she was a patient instead of the secretary Jack claimed her to be.  
  
"No. I do not know this John of whom you speak. My name is Don Juan Demarco." Saying this, he bowed low, sweeping the cape across his body. Eve raised a brow and looked over at Jack, who smiled kindly at her.  
  
"Forgive me, this is my son, Don Juan." Don Juan nodded at Jack, a sparkle in his dark eyes, which stayed glued to Eve.  
  
"Thank you, Don Octavio. Where is your lovely wife?"  
  
"Oh, Marilyn's.....well, I'm not sure. Hold on."  
  
Eve's eyes widened a fraction in panic. He wasn't going to leave her here alone with this Don Juan guy, was he? Then again, she was starting to think that the good doctor himself wasn't all there. Casting a wary glance back toward Don Juan, she offered a weak smile.  
  
"Tell me," He began, leaning against the wall, gazing at her from behind his mask. "How does a woman as lovely as you, Doña Evelyn, find herself in the company of the good Don Octavio?"  
  
Eve shook her head, allowing an amused smile to show. "You just aren't going to let that go, are you?"  
  
"Let what go?" He asked, confusion clouding his pretty eyes.  
  
"Oh come on. Do you really think I'm going to buy into this whole Don Juan thing?" She asked. "I must admit, it's original, but come on. Cut the lines."  
  
"My lady," He said, all traces of humor gone from his face. "I have used no lines." He now stood merely a foot from her. "Trust me, Doña Evelyn," He whispered, "I will only use lines if you require them. Every woman is a mystery to be solved....." His hand slid slowly up her arm. "And you are one that I will savor piecing together."  
  
"I....." Evelyn started, her breath hitching. Her chest heaved slightly with excess.....a fact she chided herself over. He was only touching her arm! Against her will, her eyes slid to his mouth, which hovered dangerously close to her face. Well formed, the right size and shape.....and probably incredibly soft.....Eve blinked. Where had that come from? And why did she suddenly want this lunatic to kiss her?  
  
"Don Juan!" A woman's voice called out. He pulled back, recovering immediately, his eyes dancing in happiness. "Doña Marilyn!" He called out, taking the woman's hand in his own and kissing her knuckles briefly. Eve stared at the two, and felt herself back away from them. Jack smiled knowingly down at her.  
  
"Is he really....." she heard herself asking him.  
  
"Find out for yourself." Was all Jack said, before leaving her and joining Don Juan and Marilyn in a group hug.  
  
A/N: Woo! That was fun. Not as long as I thought I'd make it, but still an update none the less. I was planning on at least like, two to three more pages.....but dragging it out anymore would be pointless. The "women are a mystery" line is from the movie...not mine. :( and please review! 


	3. Chapter Three

To the Moon and Back  
  
A/N: Woo hoo! Love to all of my wonderful reviewers, and chocolate covered Don Juan's!! (grin) Sorry for being MIA.....finals were hectic, had some friend issues, and yeah. But now everything is better, it's the summer, and I can update more often! Still holding out for Don Juan for my birthday!! Two days to go...!!!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Hey! Sugarbutt! Imagine seeing you here!"  
  
Eve closed her eyes, counting slowly to three. What was he doing here? Hadn't he gotten the message when she stood him up yesterday? She turned around, a fake smile on her face.  
  
"Mike, what a surprise." She said, inwardly gagging. He was grinning at her, the expression rather reminding her of a stuffed elephant she owned when she was little.  
  
"What happened yesterday? I came to the office to get you, and....."  
  
"Oh. Family emergency. My fiancé got in a car accident."  
  
"Nothing serious I hope?"  
  
"No. He'll be fine. Just a broken arm."  
  
Mike nodded, disappointment clear on his face. Eve bit her lower lip, shocked at how easily that lie just slid from her lips. Glancing down at her watch, Eve played a mournful expression.  
  
"Would you look at the time! I have to jet.....maybe we can chat some other time." With a wave, she turned and left the Starbucks, coffee in hand. Closing her eyes in relief, she opened the door and walked out into the warm summer air. It was a beautiful day, the sun just right, not too many clouds. Eve smiled and unlocked her car door, sliding into the seat. She set her coffee down in the cup holder and began to close the door, wishing she'd remembered her driving shoes.  
  
"Hello, Doña Evelyn." Came a Spanish tinted voice from the passenger seat. Eve screamed, jumping out of the car as fast as she could. Ducking down, she looked in to see Don Juan, or whatever his real name was, sitting in the passenger seat, a guilty look on his face.  
  
"I am sorry, it was not my intention to startle you." He said, offering her a reconciliatory smile. Eve raised a brow, her breath still coming in short little gasps.  
  
"How the hell did you get in my car?" She asked. He blinked, but still kept his smile in place.  
  
"My, Doña Evelyn. Such language is not becoming of you. But I will answer your question." He leaned back to look at her better, motioning with his hand that she get back in the car. She shook her head in response, continuing to stand by the door looking at him. He shrugged, watching a man walk across in front of her car.  
  
"Well?" She prodded.  
  
"Your door was unlocked." Was all he said, casting a sidelong glance at her.  
  
With a frustrated sigh, Evelyn slid back into her seat, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"That does NOT give you the right to come traipsing into my car and scaring me like that!"  
  
" I apologize for frightening you, Doña Evelyn, for as I said, it was the furthest intention on my mind." At that, she looked over at him. She wasn't quite sure what to think about him. She didn't even know him! Yeah, her boss claimed that this guy was his son, but she didn't even know her boss very well! And here was this guy, claiming to be Don Juan himself, the greatest lover in history, sitting in her car!! She was beginning to think it was a good time to panic.  
  
"So." She said, forcing herself to stay calm. "What do you want?"  
  
"I needed a ride home." Was all he said.  
  
"Do you always give such curt answers?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Great. So.....who are you, really?" She asked. There was no point in beating around the bush. The guy made her nervous. She shouldn't be attracted to someone who thought they were a fictional character AND had the best cheekbones she'd ever seen. She turned away from him to start the car, trying to fight the blush that was forming on her cheeks.  
  
"I am who I said I am. My name is Don Juan Demarco." He said, his voice laced with annoyance.  
  
"I'm sorry. You probably get asked that all the time. It's just hard to believe. Impossible, really."  
  
"I do not understand why everyone has such a hard time accepting who I am." He said. "Is it so hard to believe that I am who I say? That I cannot be Don Juan Demarco?" He was not angry, but he sounded desperate, almost. Eve glanced over at him as she pulled up to a stop light, giving him a small smile.  
  
"Well, I believe you." She said.  
  
"No you don't. I can tell. You're just saying that, my fair Doña Evelyn, to make me feel better."  
  
"Alright, so I am. But that isn't the point!"  
  
"Yes it is! How can we be friends if you do not believe me about who I am?"  
  
Silence lapsed in the car. Eve didn't quite how to respond to that. And she didn't know if she believed him or not. Part of her said he was just a crazy lunatic who was a patient of Dr. Mickler's that they had semi-adopted as their son. But another part of her was questioning that maybe he really was who he said.  
  
"So." She said again. He looked at her. "If you really are Don Juan, prove it to me."  
  
"How can I prove it to you?" He asked, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "Shall I have a sword duel for you? Shall I seduce you to show you?" Eve bit her lip, sparing him a quick look.  
  
"You know how to use a sword?" She asked, ignoring his seduction remark.  
  
"Yes. But that is not the point. How am I to prove it to you?"  
  
"I don't know!" Eve said, her voice rising slightly. She pulled into a gas station, rolled down the windows and climbed out. Don Juan followed her, coming to stand beside her at the pump. He said nothing, just stood there, watching her silently. Eve cleared her throat, brushing back the hair that had escaped from the bun she always wore.  
  
A woman came up behind them at the station, she and her friend climbing out of their car. The woman took one look at Don Juan and smiled, giving him a wink that he returned with a gracious grin.  
  
"Good morning, ladies." He said, bowing to them slightly.  
  
"Hello to yourself." Said the woman's friend, coming closer. "And just what is a gorgeous man like yourself doing here?"  
  
"I am accompanying my friend." He said casually. The woman looked past him at Evelyn, shooting her a glare. Then, just as abruptly, the woman turned back to Don Juan.  
  
"What's your name?" She asked.  
  
"My name is Don Juan Demarco." He said, bowing once more. The two women came up to him, one on either side. Eve couldn't help it – her jaw just about dropped to the ground. What the hell??  
  
"I love your accent...it's so....sexy." One of the women purred in his ear.  
  
"Why don't you come home with us?" The other suggested. "I'm sure we'd keep you plenty....satisfied."  
  
Eve rolled her eyes, shut off the gas pump, and walked around in front of them.  
  
"Excuse me," She said, grabbing him by the lapels. "My friend and I need to get going. Bye now!" She said, waving to them. The women glared daggers at her, but Don Juan just smiled somewhat smugly.  
  
"Till we meet again, fair maidens." He called to them, before Eve slammed his door, climbed in her own side, and peeled out of the station.  
  
"Is someone jealous?" He asked her, once they'd reached the office. She turned to him, exasperated, turning off the car.  
  
"Ok, so the women fawn over you. That still doesn't prove that you're the world's greatest lover."  
  
"How shall I prove it to you then?" He said softly. Eve blinked, realizing a little too late how close she had leaned toward him, and how close their faces now were.  
  
"Um." She said, the words leaving her as she stared into his eyes. Even behind the mask, their intensity could not be hidden. She focused on the twin orbs of molten chocolate, her own eyes blinking slowly. And then he kissed her. It was brief, a slow brushing of his lips across hers, but she felt the shivers run down to her toes, and back up to her head again. She even tried to move with him when he pulled away, but he pushed her back lightly.  
  
Eve opened her eyes slowly, watching in fascination while he climbed out, smiling at her. She smiled back, hearing him faintly.  
  
"Do you believe me now?" 


	4. Chapter Four

To the Moon and Back  
  
A/N: Another update! My drive time got cancelled because of the literal monsoon outside (I hate this weather!) so I have the time now to write another chapter of this! (and to work on my Troy fanfic, woot!)...and I didn't get Don Juan for my birthday....so from the memory I will rely! Please remember to review! Love to all of you who did! :) You guys make me wanna write more!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"So he just kissed you?" Abigail asked, sitting down across from her at Eve's kitchen table.  
  
"Yes! And I just sat there, unable to do anything about it. It's a sin how perfect that kiss was." She added with a sigh, propping her chin on her hand. Abigail raised a brow, leaning toward her friend.  
  
"So this guy, Don Juan, kisses you and suddenly you have the hots for him?"  
  
"It isn't like that and you know it!" Eve said, shooting her a glare. "It wasn't just a kiss. It was like.....oh, you have to have felt it to understand. I don't think I've ever.....in fact, I know I haven't ever felt that much from a kiss before."  
  
"Not even from Steve?"  
  
"Especially not from Steve." Both women laughed at the memory of Eve's ex- fiancé, whom they had caught in bed with another woman- Eve's bed to be exact. Needless to say, Steve was ancient history. Eve sighed, resting her chin now in both hands.  
  
"That good?"  
  
"Yeah. That good."  
  
"So you believe him?"  
  
"Yes. It's strange. Yesterday I was calling him a lunatic. But after the gas station, and that kiss....I don't need any more proof than that. He isn't just crazy. He's got me hooked."  
  
"I am so meeting this guy." Abigail said, grinning. "If he's as perfect as you say, which I'm not getting my hopes up for, then I definitely have to see him."  
  
"Come with me to the office today. I'm sure he'll be there."  
  
"At the psychiatrists?"  
  
"Yeah. Dr. Mickler said Don Juan was his son."  
  
"Well," Abigail said, standing up and gathering their breakfast dishes. " Let us not keep the good Don Juan waiting."  
  
Eve chewed on her lower lip. She had convinced herself that she believed him to be who he was, but did she really? Maybe he'd kiss her again and then she could really decide. She smiled. Yes, she liked that possibility. She liked it very much.  
  
The office was empty when they arrived. There were no cars in the front, the doors were locked, and Eve was grateful that they had given her a spare key.  
  
"Dr. Mickler?" She called out, poking her head into his office. Abigail sat in Eve's desk, propping her feet up on the desk. Eve shot her friend a mock glare, but then turned her attention back to the rest of the house.  
  
" Dr?" She called again.  
  
"In the kitchen!" Came the reply at last. Eve smiled, turning to her friend.  
  
"Come on, Abby." She said, grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the chair. Upon reaching the kitchen, both women froze. Dr. Mickler was standing at the stove in an apron, flipping pancakes. Marilyn sat at the kitchen table, a mug of coffee in her hand....and Don Juan sat across from her, a perfect brow arched as he watched Eve enter the room.  
  
"Sorry I'm late this morning. My friend needed a ride to the office. I just figured I'd stop by and let you all know what was going on. I'll be back in a few minutes." Eve said, knowing she was rambling. Marilyn smiled at her.  
  
"It's quite all right, dear. Actually, the office is closed today, so you don't have to come in until Monday. I'm sorry I forgot to call you, but I was busy in my garden. Why don't you and your friend stay for breakfast?"  
  
"Well, we already ate...." Eve started, but Abigail jumped right in, cutting her friend off.  
  
"We'd love to." She said, coming to sit down next to Don Juan. "Hi. I'm Abigail."  
  
"Where are my manners?" Eve said softly, causing Dr. Mickler to smile. " Abby, this is the good Dr. Mickler, his wife Marilyn, and Don Juan Demarco."  
  
All of them waved their greetings, except for Don Juan, who instead lifted Abigail's hand, kissing her knuckles briefly.  
  
"Hello, Doña Abigail. It is a pleasure to welcome you to our villa. Don Octavio is a wonderful cook, and I am sure you will have the best of service during your stay."  
  
Eve's jaw once again nearly hit the floor as she watched Abby grinning like a school-girl, fawning all over Don Juan.  
  
"It is very lovely here. And your accent! What part of Mexico are you from?"  
  
Eve rolled her eyes, excused herself to the doctor, and left the room. Making her way back to the cubby that was her office, she shut the door and fell into her chair. What was wrong with her? All the guy had done was kiss her once, and proved himself to be a possible basket case....and she was jealous of Abby for getting his attention! She glared at the hibiscus painting on the wall, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Closing her eyes, Eve began to count to ten. She needed to calm down. This was extremely unprofessional of her! When she opened her eyes again, she nearly screamed, and did fall out of her chair.  
  
"Forgive me, Doña Evelyn. I seem to have the horrible habit of frightening you." Don Juan said as he held out a hand to her. Eve glared up at him, but took his hand anyway. He pulled her up to stand toe to toe with him. Eve glared up into his eyes, trying to ignore the flip-flop her heart was doing.  
  
"Do you always sneak up on people?" She huffed. He shrugged, a small smile playing on his beautiful mouth.  
  
"It all depends on whether it pleases you or not."  
  
"Ugh!" Eve said, throwing her hands up. She turned her back to him, taking a few steps away. "You," She said, glancing over her shoulder at him, " Are impossible."  
  
He couldn't help the grin that crossed his features at her reaction. _Good_, he thought, _I am getting to her_. Instead of speaking, he came up behind her, placing his hands lightly on her shoulders. He felt her quick up-speed of breath, her chest rising slightly higher with each breath as he leaned closer. He was absently aware that he had forgotten his gloves that morning.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked softly, half turning her head to face him.  
  
"What do you want me to be doing?" He responded, equally soft. Eve found that she couldn't breathe. All that her mind would focus on was him. The way his warm breath was fanning on her neck. The pressure of his fingertips into the thin material of her shirt. The way his nose was nuzzling against her neck. Eve let her eyes slide shut, her head leaning back onto his shoulder to allow him greater access to her neck. He would have purred if it was possible (something he'd have to work on achieving), but instead settled for a small, smug grin as he heard her let out an almost inaudible moan when he nipped at the sensitive flesh behind her ear.  
  
Eve's eyes snapped open. She couldn't stand it anymore! Her hands had wandered on their own to cover his on her shoulders, but now she moved them. Spinning around, she caught him completely off guard. Taking the small opportunity, she slid her fingers into his hair, pulling his face down to hers. The moment their lips met, Eve knew she was lost.  
  
Everything in the world seemed to disappear as he kissed her, the way she responded to him nearly driving him mad. Oh, he had had many women. More than he cared to mention. None of them, though, had reacted as she did. She teased him, she tempted him, she gave in....and he knew that when they pulled apart, she would avoid him. And that thought alone sent a new wave of passion coursing through him. Shifting his hold on her, he slid his hands down to her waist, deepening the kiss as he did so. Eve did moan audibly this time, allowing his tongue the access it sought.  
  
Eve didn't know up from down anymore. All she could feel was his skilled mouth teasing hers as he nipped at her bottom lip, his tongue snaking out to lick the injured area. And that was when she let him deepen the kiss, aware now of his hands on her waist, not moving, merely holding her tightly against him. She moved her hands then, wrapping her arms around his neck, trying to find a way to get closer, if it were even possible by that point.  
  
"Hey, Eve, I wanted to let you know I'm going n...." the door creaked open. "Oh. Um, wow. I uh....Eve? Eve!"  
  
Eve's eyes opened lazily, her vision blurred by the haze created in his chocolate eyes. She blinked a few times, hearing her name, then blinked hard. What the hell!? She backed away from him quickly, her arms crossing over her chest. He watched her with a cool expression on his face, his lips set firmly together, hands on his hips.  
  
"I um, what did you need?" She asked, turning to a grinning Abigail.  
  
"I need a ride home." Abby said, leaning against the door frame. "But if you're too busy, I'm sure I could get a taxi."  
  
Eve couldn't look at him. "Um, yeah. I can take you home. Let me just go get my purse from the kitchen."  
  
With that, both women left the room, leaving Don Juan to run his hands through his hair. He sighed, rubbing his eyes. Eve was not going to be an easy conquest, he knew. He had to tempt her. Once tempted, she was his....but the tempting, that would be the hard part. Sighing again, he let himself fall into her chair, crossed his legs on the desk, and placed his hands behind his head. He would need to find out exactly what made her want him, and what it was that would make her think of that thing continuously. Grinning, he shut his eyes, ready for a nap. This would be a mystery worth solving, indeed.  
  
A/N: Woo! (fans herself) wow. Didn't even stop to breathe for myself while writing this! It just flowed! (happy dance) but you get an update!! :) Also working on a Troy story, so check out that one too when I get it posted. And as always, please review! 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: See first chapter.  
  
A/N: Woot! I love you all!! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews.....you guys are the greatest! So sorry for the lack of updation. It's my fault, really. I just haven't had the muse lately.....but he returned last night, and all is well again. I took down Troy due to lack of inspiration......this story is just so much more fun! So, without any more of my ramblings, here's the chapter!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"You liar. You didn't tell me he was _that _attractive!" Abby said, clicking her seatbelt into place. Eve sighed and leaned her head against the steering wheel.  
  
"Alright, so he is _that _attractive." She said, taking deep breaths. Abby smirked at her and flipped on the radio, settling back for the ride home.  
  
"And that kiss! Damn if you didn't feel anything from that!" Abigail continued, knowing she was driving Eve nuts. Evelyn glared up at her.  
  
"Look, can we just talk about something else for now? Cause I don't feel like discussing my make-out habits with you."  
  
Abby laughed and nodded. "Sure babe. I'm just happy to see that someone could rile you up. Ever since you started the job at Johnston and Michael's, you've been nothing but a dull secretary. I haven't seen the Eve I became friends with in ages! I think he's good for you. Gets you to slip out of your composed shell. I'm just waiting for him to get you alone to ravish you senseless," Abby fell back in a dramatic pose. "Till you are left breathless and completely in disarray." She paused, smirking at Eve. " And topless."  
  
Eve glanced at her friend at that comment, raised a brow, and then both women erupted into peals of laughter.  
  
" I can't believe you said that." Eve said when she caught her breath. She pulled out of the driveway and began to drive.  
  
"I don't know what you mean." Abby said innocently. "Someone must have their mind all mixed up from this morning." Eve just shook her head, trying in vain to concentrate on the road instead of the mental image that had painted itself in her head at her friend's words.  
  
"Why do I have to be the one topless?" Eve asked suddenly. "Why couldn't it be him?"  
  
"Oh I never implied that he wouldn't be.....I was just suggesting that it is something you'd never do in the norm. You know how conservative you are."  
  
"True." Eve said, pulling up at Abby's apartment.  
  
"I'll call you later tonight." Abby said, closing the car door. Eve nodded and watched her walk up to her apartment, wave, and disappear inside. Glancing at the clock, Eve groaned. It was only slightly after noon. It was going to be an incredibly long day.

* * *

_What would make her day?_ He thought to himself. It had been two days since he had kissed her, or rather, since she'd kissed him. She would be back at work tomorrow, and he would see her then, but....biting his lip, Don Juan paced around inside his apartment. _What would make her tick? What would make her yearn for his company?_ He stopped, tapping his ungloved fingers on the kitchen table. Never had it been this difficult for him to pursue a woman! He knew where she lived, of course, but he couldn't just show up at her apartment! Pulling off his cloak, he collapsed onto the couch, eyes coming to rest on the picture across from him on the wall. _Flowers! But what kind? What flowers were her favorite?  
_  
Standing, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed his phone. Glancing at a list of numbers on his fridge, he smiled. He was suddenly thankful that her friend had given him her phone number in the kitchen on Friday. It would make this so much easier.  
  
"Hello, Doña Abigail? It is Don Juan. I have a favor to ask of you."

* * *

Eve squeaked when her phone rang. The apartment had been utterly still and quiet minus the Hitchcock film she was watching. The Birds had always been a favorite of hers. She could watch it and forget about everything that was bothering her (which is why, she assumed, she had a fear of anything bird- shaped). Putting the movie on pause, she stood and stretched, making her way lazily over to the phone. Who would be calling her this early in the day?  
  
"Hello?" She asked, leaning against the wall, phone cord twirled between two fingers.  
  
"Eve?" A male voice asked in response.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hey, babe. This is Mike. How's it going, sugarbutt?" Eve rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm fine. How did you get my number?" She asked, suspicious. Her life had taken a weird turn this past week, and she didn't think she could handle any more surprises.  
  
"I have my ways, babe. How's your fiancé?"  
  
"Oh, he's doing much better, thanks. Turns out his arm wasn't broken, just fractured. He's coming home today."  
  
"That's a shame. I was hoping you and I could go do something." Eve raised a brow. Was this guy for real?  
  
"Sorry, I can't. I have to take care of my fiancé. Maybe some other time." She said, and hung up the phone. Mike was starting to creep her out....even more than Don Juan! Of course, Don Juan also stirred a multitude of other emotions in her as well, but she wouldn't let him know that. _Too late._ A voice said. _That kiss sealed your fate_. Eve glared at her voice, plopping herself back down onto the couch. She would not think about him again today! If she was lucky, he wouldn't show up at the office tomorrow, and then she would be free of any confrontations. _You know it isn't the confrontation you're scared of_. The voice whispered. Eve growled and pushed play on the movie.  
  
A half hour later, Eve was startled once more, this time by the door bell. Curious, she walked over to the door, trying in vain to stand on tiptoe to see who it was through the peep-hole. Unfortunately, she couldn't raise herself high enough. Leaving the security latch on the door, she opened it, peering out into the face of a delivery man.  
  
"Evelyn Monroe?" The man asked, glancing down at his clip board.  
  
"Yes?" She replied. He turned and bent to pick up the largest arrangement of Tiger Lilies she'd ever seen.  
  
"These are for you." The man said with a smile. Eve struggled with the latch and took the flowers from him, setting them down quickly on the hall table.  
  
"Thanks." She said, in awe. He grinned.  
  
"Enjoy them, ma'am." He said and left. Eve shut and locked the door, turning to look at the beautiful stripped and speckled petals of her favorite flower. Still curious, Eve dug through the light pink blooms for a card. Upon discovering it, Eve grinned, opening the small envelope. Her smile froze, her breath hitching in her throat.  
  
_'To my dearest Doña Evelyn:  
A little something to brighten your day and make you smile.  
Yours,  
Don Juan Demarco'  
_  
Eve sank to the floor, eyes wide as she stared at the card. She wasn't sure if she was flattered, scared, or both. It was extremely sweet of him to send her the flowers, but....how had he known about the Tiger Lilies? Scrambling for her phone, Eve dialed Abby's number and waited.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Abby! It's me. I need to talk to you!" Eve gushed.  
  
"Whoa, slow down tiger! What's up?"  
  
"Do you happen to know anything about the flowers?"  
  
"What flowers?"  
  
"The ones I just got!"  
  
"You got flowers! Oh my gosh! Who from? What kind?"  
  
"They're tiger lilies....and they're from Don Juan."  
  
"Wow. Seriously? How'd he know....."  
  
"That's what I was hoping you could answer." Eve said, sitting down on her couch and glancing at her TV. The woman on the screen was frozen in place, a horde of birds diving toward her.  
  
"No can do. I have no idea how he knew."  
  
"You're not just saying that to cover anything up are you?" Eve asked, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Eve, would I lie to you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's not the point. I honestly have no idea."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"OK, sorry. I'll talk to you later." Eve hung up and stared across the open space at her flowers, a small smile forming on her face. Even though the rational part of her brain was screaming _stalker_ at her, she couldn't help but smile and accept the warm feeling that spread through her at the thought of his sweet intent.  
  
A/N: Ok, this chapter sucks. I am so not happy with it at ALL.....but I didn't want you guys to wait any longer, so I decided to just go with it. If I really can't stand it later, I'll rewrite this one and repost it. For now, please give me the benefit of the doubt. And, as always, review! Love to you all! 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
A/N: I love you all so much! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews you guys.....you make me keep writing (even when I should be packing for my vacation!) But I did promise you this, so here it is! :) Enjoy! See you all again when I get back! (And it's a long chapet, too!)  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The week had passed without much excitement. Don Juan had indeed shown up at her office on Monday, and proceeded to lavish her with his charms. Eve was very close to giving in, too – minus the fact that she needed the job and couldn't allow for his distractions. It had been one of the hardest things for her to do – to push him out the door after another mind-blowing kiss. Eve stopped the car, pulling into the space at a local café. Every time he kissed her it was a little more of her resolve to avoid him slipping away; and that was what scared her. She didn't like knowing he had this kind of power over her when no one else did. And, she continued, locking the car doors, he wasn't exactly under _her_ thumb any!  
  
Who was he to think he could just waltz into her life and make her resolutions fall away with a simple kiss? And if he went any farther than that? What would she do? Eve tapped her nails on the counter of the register, waiting for her sandwich. It wasn't like her to be this ruffled over someone.....especially when it was just lust! But was that all it was? True, she didn't love him, but was the potential there? Or was it merely a case of the inevitable one night stand? Placing her hand on her forehead, she let out a frustrated groan, grabbed her receipt, and smiled at the concerned cashier.  
  
"I'm fine." She assured him, moving to sit in the back corner of the café. A large tiger lily sat in a vase on that particular table, and Eve smiled at the irony. She reached out, running her fingers along it's light pink petals, setting her sandwich down next to it.  
  
"It is beautiful, is it not?" A Spanish accented voice asked, a low purr in her ear. Eve's eyes widened in shock, feeling hands creep up along her arms to her shoulders. "Much like it's admirer."  
  
Feeling her breath coming in short little gasps from his touch alone, Eve whirled, only to find herself alone. The elderly man at the table across from her raised his brows at her, giving her a curious smile.  
  
"You alright miss?" He asked. Eve nodded, sitting down – but missed the chair.  
  
"Oof!" She hissed, her backside connecting hard with the wood flooring. Standing up slowly, she smiled politely at the man, grabbed her sandwich and left for her car. What was happening to her? She was falling apart over Don Juan.....and he wasn't even there! It was as if he had purposefully wormed his way under her skin, and then left, leaving her craving him. She glared at herself in the rearview, bucked the belt, and sped out of the drive. She needed chocolate.

* * *

Eve slammed the door behind her, storming her way through Dr. Mickler's house.  
  
"Jack!" She called out, startled at how demanding she sounded.  
  
"In the office!" He replied. She made her way back to him, nearly knocking over his client in her haste to see him. The woman looked startled and fell back into her chair, her eyes wide. Eve glanced at her apologetically, then turned to the doctor.  
  
"Where does Don Juan live?" She asked, leaning forward on his desk. Jack sat there in shock for a moment, before smiling and reaching down for his address book.  
  
"I knew this would happen." He said, winking at his client.  
  
"Don Juan? As in the fictional character?" The woman asked. Both Eve and Jack nodded. "And I thought I was the one who was nuts." She said, leaning back in her seat. Eve just gave her a sympathetic smile.  
  
"So did I." Eve said, before grabbing the paper from Dr. Mickler and leaving the office.  
  
"Is she a patient of yours?" The woman asked.  
  
"No, she's my secretary." Jack said.  
  
"Shouldn't she be working instead of chasing down some imaginary person?"  
  
"Oh, he is very much real. And as for working, she's on her lunch break."

* * *

Eve found the apartment with very little difficulty. She was going to give Don Juan a piece of her mind! How dare he tempt her and drive her crazy without actually being there!  
  
"You know you love it." The voice said again, smooth as silk, tickling her ear. She squealed, spinning to confront him, but was met with a small dog grinning up at her. Stomping angrily, she brushed back a loose strand of hair. How did he always manage to ruffle her? This was not like her at all! She didn't even know who she was anymore. She had been so sure of herself and her life not two days ago. All she wanted was to work her way up into a decent amount of money, eventually marry, and settle down.  
  
But now it seemed that she'd be working as a secretary for the rest of her life, and that she'd have a brief fling with a Spanish speaking world- famous lover. _Oh well_, a small voice in her head said with a sigh. _Could be worse_. _Oh yeah, how_? She challenged. _It could be raining_. Eve glared at herself mentally. _Very funny_. And that's when the sky began to pour. Eve groaned, rolling her head back. Locking her car, she walked up the stairs to the apartment, grateful for the overhang. As it was, she was soaked to the bone, and her hair had completely come undone.  
  
Beating her head against the door, Eve didn't notice the looks people gave her as they scurried past, trying to get out of the sudden rain storm. Eve rolled her eyes, and then pulled up all of her resolve and rang the bell. As the seconds ticked by, Eve's mind began to wander. What if he laughed at her? What if he told her she was just a cheap amusement he was using to eventually get laid? What if he told her he loved her? Eve began to chew on her nail, the thoughts spinning through her head.  
  
She rang the bell again, but nothing happened. Furrowing her brows in confusion, Eve raised her hand to knock on the door, but decided against it. He obviously wasn't home.....and she didn't want to go back out into the gale of rain she heard falling around her. Instead, she leaned against the door, letting herself slide down the length of painted wood. She'd just wait for him, and hope that her anger and frustration didn't shrink any in the time it would take him to get home.  
  
Closing her eyes, she pulled the rest of her hair down from it's confines, running her fingers through the dark brown strands. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't help but imagine the feel of his fingers in her hair....the way he would brush his hand against the back of her neck before turning her to face him and kiss her senseless.....  
  
Eve jerked her eyes open, feeling someone watching her. She turned her head, eyes narrowing in annoyance at what met her gaze. Mike.  
  
"Hey, baby!" He said, bounding up the steps to sit next to her. Eve stood abruptly, glaring down at him. How dare he interrupt that amazingly real daydream of hers? Wrapping her arms around herself, she stared down at him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked him, trying to keep the ice in her voice to a down low.  
  
"Just passing by, on my way to see a movie. Care to join me?" He asked, standing as well. Eve immediately turned her face away from his hand as he reached up to touch her hair. "You know, your hair is really sexy. You should wear it down more." He moved to touch it, and she slapped his hand away. How was it that he could be so dense??  
  
"Don't even think about touching me. "She hissed, backing away from him.  
  
"What's with the sudden ice, sugar?" He asked, flashing her that mentos smile again. Eve shuddered in a not so pleasant way, raising her brow.  
  
"What's with the stalking me?" She retaliated, her arms crossed over her chest. He looked surprised.  
  
"I'm not stalking you. We just happen to be in the same places a lot. I can't help it if we were meant to meet."  
  
"We weren't meant for anything!" Eve snapped, backing away as he moved toward her. His fingers caught her arm, pulling her against him. Before Eve could protest, he was kissing her. It was nothing like the kisses she'd been receiving all week. Oh, her stomach was definitely turning, but in a sickening, gut wrenching kind of way. She jerked her head back from his sloppy mouth, her palm slapping hard against his cheek. He moved back, clutching the side of his face while Eve wiped her mouth clean of him. She desperately wished for some gum to erase the taste from her mouth.  
  
"You bitch!" He seethed, moving to strike her back. His hand froze in mid- air as it was caught around the wrist by a certain gloved hand. Eve blinked, turning to see Don Juan standing there, a violent looked plastered on his masked face. He was pissed. Eve could feel it radiating off him in waves so thick it nearly made her nauseous.  
  
"A gentleman does not strike a lady. Nor does he force himself upon her." He said, his accent even thicker now as he threw Mike's hand down, knocking the blonde off balance.  
  
"Jesus! You insane, man? What the hell was that all about? I wasn't doing anything. My girlfriend and I were just having a small spat....nothing you need to get yourself concerned with!"  
  
"I am NOT your girlfriend!!" Eve said, her anger erupting. She glared daggers at Mike, who reached for her again. This time it wasn't Don Juan who stopped him, but Eve herself, with a well placed kick. Mike grunted, falling back into the rain. Eve glowered down at him. "Now please, for the love of God, leave me ALONE!" She yelled at him, completely focused on her anger until she felt Don Juan grab her hand lightly in his own, and tug her toward him.  
  
"Oh I see how it is! Running to your fiancé! Well I won't be waiting to take you back!" Mike screamed.  
  
"Come inside, Doña." Don Juan urged, and she complied, glaring at Mike once more before Don Juan closed the door behind them, locking all three of the bolts. Eve took the moment to study him. He, like she, was soaking wet. Eve smiled as he cocked his head to the side, watching her.  
  
"You are soaked, Doña. Come," He said, offering his arm to her. Eve accepted, allowing him to lead her into his living room. He sat her down on a pillow on the floor, then moved to start a fire that soon lit the entire room in a warm orange glow. She smiled up at him, her anger completely gone.  
  
"You're not so dry yourself, you know." She remarked, and he grinned.  
  
"You are correct, fair Evelyn." He said, and removed his cloak and gloves. His shirt he merely loosened, the white material nearly see-through as it was. Eve tore her eyes from his chest and stared at the fire intently. Where had her resolve gone?  
  
"Who was that man?" He asked, moving closer to sit directly in front of her. Eve turned to face him, allowing him to brush the hair back from her face.  
  
"His name is Mike. Other than that, I don't know." She said, shrugging. " And that fiancé comment, before you ask, was a lie I used once to get out of a date with him."  
  
Don Juan smiled, shaking his head slowly. "It is amazing, the lengths some men will go to get a woman."  
  
"Not much unlike yourself." She said, blue eyes alight.  
  
"No. Very unlike me." He insisted, his chocolate eyes meeting hers and holding her gaze. "I do not force women to love me. I invite them, and love them. I do not use them or force them. They come of their volition."  
  
Eve raised a brow skeptically.  
  
"For example." He continued. "Were you not the one who kissed me first? Were you not the one who was waiting for me on my doorstep five minutes ago?"  
  
Eve blushed, hating to admit that he was right. But still!  
  
"That doesn't mean that you don't drive us crazy. It doesn't prove that you don't purposefully tempt us and control our minds with thoughts of you!"  
  
"Do I have the power over your mind? No, Evelyn, I do not. But you have been thinking of me? That is good, indeed." He said with a smile. Eve's jaw dropped at the truth to his statement. Her mind's longing for him was all her own fault! How stupid she was! How could she have blamed him for something he didn't even know about??  
  
Don Juan watched the emotions and thoughts flash across Eve's eyes. She was blaming herself for his actions. His plan had worked. Tease her enough to make her crazy with wanting him – unravel the mystery of this woman who claimed to be so set in her ways. Make her abandon everything she knew and move into him. He smiled at her as she idly chewed on her lower lip. Moving closer, he rescued the lip from it's torture, moving his own mouth lightly across hers, waiting for her to respond.  
  
Eve blinked, the feeling of his kiss jolting her completely out of her reverie. As if they controlled themselves, her lips began to move against his, slowly at first, then pleading and almost begging him to deepen it. Don Juan complied, pulling her against him, her body half laying against his as he controlled her mouth, nipping and tugging, loving and asking. Eve moaned, trying as hard as she could to cling to him. This was the kiss she had craved, the kiss that had haunted her dreams for the past week and made Mike's no longer even a fleeting memory in her mind. Her arms wrapped around his neck, refusing to let him pull away for air lest he never return.  
  
He grinned against her lips, re-slanting them for a better angle. His own arms had found her waist, holding her close as well, refusing to let her return to her self-doubting thoughts again. When they finally did break apart, Eve lay her head on his shoulder, her fast-paced breath matching his. He stroked her hair slowly, his lips parted and resting on top of her head. She still clung to him as if he would vanish, a thought that made him smile contentedly.  
  
Eve was scared. She didn't show it, but she was shivering on the inside. If he had looked into her eyes at that moment, he would have known. Eve knew that if they went any further than this, she would fall. _If I haven't already, that is_. She thought, her fingers curled into the thin fabric of his shirt. He smelled of rain and some flower she couldn't name. Not the normal soapy smell she found on most men. He was refreshing, and dangerous. When Eve raised her head to his and kissed him again, she knew she was lost. She was falling in love with Don Juan.  
  
A/N: Woot! Told you I'd write another one for all of you, my faithful reviewers! I love you all! Hope you all like this one as much as I do (better than the last one, although you were all so kind about it.) :) More Don Juan/Eve in the next chapter.....and is this the last of Mike? Has the jerk finally gotten the hint? 


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: Eep! I love you all so much! The reviews were AWESOME! (hands out Don Juan dolls to everyone) ahem. Right. Got back from is AWESOME! (I like that word....) The mountains were breathtaking....and even though I didn't go skiing in them, I went on a trail ride through them. (happy sigh) I wanna go back! Anyway...on with other things:  
  
Marlon Brando : RIP, buddy. We will miss you, but your memory will live on through all of your great films, especially Don Juan and The Godfather. :)  
  
Now...without any further ado, I give you all my lovely readers and reviewers, chapter seven! (I'm getting teary eyed cause there isn't much more of this story to go.)  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Everything was a shiny haze of filtering sunlight, seeping through Eve's eyelids as she struggled to return to her sleep. She'd been having the most exquisite dream full of, well, Don Juan. She smiled at the thought and snuggled deeper into her pillow, wrapping her arms around it's softness and burying her head into it. Each languid rise and fall of the pillow lulled her deeper into sleep. Her eyes snapped open. Pillows didn't move. And they certainly weren't that solid. She blinked, looking down at the chest she was resting on, her blue eyes wide in surprise. Had she? Had they...? Eve turned her head to look at him, finding his enigmatic eyes closed in sleep. One of his arms was draped over the side of the bed, while the other lay wrapped possessively around her hip.  
  
Eve shifted a little, memories of the night they had shared flooding back into her brain. She blushed at the thoughts, burrowing her face deeper into his shoulder to try and erase the red-flush that was sweeping across her face. He stirred, his arm moving up to her waist, squeezing her tightly against him. He mumbled something, and then rolled over so that he was facing her. Eve blinked and looked up into his face, surprised to see his chocolate eyes staring down at her, still hooded with sleep. A small smile played about his lips, causing her to smile in return.  
  
"Good morning." She said softly. He leaned closer and nuzzled her nose with his, the grin growing.  
  
"Good morning, Doña Evelyn." He whispered, his accent thick with sleep. She leaned her head back a bit and traced the outline of his mask with an idle finger, which he promptly caught, pulling her hand into his. " Pleasant dreams, fair Doña?" He asked. Eve smiled secretively and nodded. She found it amazing that just a week ago she would have run screaming from this man. But after last night, and the realization that she loved him.....Eve knew she was a lost cause as far as reality was concerned.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" She asked softly.  
  
"You could ask me for the world and I would not deny you. What is it that you wish to know?"  
  
"I....." Eve's voice faltered slightly. "Why do you always wear your mask?"  
  
At this, Don Juan's eyes slid closed and he let out a small sigh before opening them again.  
  
"There are things in my past that I am ashamed of." He said, looking anywhere but in her eyes. "I wear it as a reminder that I will never be free of my pain and longing."  
  
Eve blinked, trying to accept the extremely cryptic and evasive answer he had given her. She mentally shrugged, though, deciding that if she loved him for what she knew of him, why couldn't she love him for his faults as well? And then that nagging little voice appeared in her mind again, resurfacing after being crushed by Don Juan's kisses. _What if he doesn't love you in return?_ Eve snorted mentally. It certainly seemed as though he did! The way he had nearly worshipped her, made her feel like the only woman alive in the world, and the way he said her name when in the midst of love-making....._He may not love me the same way I love him, but he does, in his own way._ She reasoned. The voice shut up after that, knowing that arguing with her was useless.  
  
"Doña Evelyn....." His Spanish lilted voice drew her from her reverie, causing her to nearly jump. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
Eve shrugged, staring down at their joined hands. "Only that last night was the most incredible night of my life." She answered, looking up to see his eyes dilate slightly with passion. He leaned down, kissing her softly. Instantly, Eve felt herself surrender. Her arms wrapped around him tightly as he rolled over her, pulling her beneath him and deepening the kiss. She pulled away suddenly, staring up at him.  
  
"What is it?" He asked, concern etching itself across his face. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
Eve laughed, throwing her head back against the pillow. "No, nothing." She said, the smile lingering. "I was just curious again."  
  
He raised a brow. "Curious about what?"  
  
"How you make me feel the way you do." She said softly, twirling a strand of his hair between her fingers. "The way you make me feel so important, make me forget reality, make me never want to leave this bed." He smiled rakishly at her, before capturing her mouth in a kiss so tender that she thought she might die from the sheer sweetness it possessed.  
  
"Would you like me to show you?" He whispered against her mouth, letting his lips begin a trail to her ear, then down her neck to her shoulder. Eve sucked in a breath of air at the contact when he reached a sensitive length of flesh on her throat.  
  
"Yes." She breathed, and then lost all sense of space and time as she let him take over her body once more.  
  
There was a faint knocking on the door. So faint in fact that Eve almost thought she dreamed it. She raised her head from the pillow, her fingers stilling in Don Juan's hair. He remained motionless, his head resting on her stomach.  
  
"Were you expecting anyone?" She asked quietly.  
  
"No," This time he raised his head. "Why do you ask? "  
  
"There's someone at the door." She said, meeting his confused gaze with one of her own. Sliding out from under him, she slipped on his bathrobe and walked out of his bedroom and to the door. Stepping up on her tiptoes to look out the peep-hole, she bit back a squeak of surprise, opening the door slightly.  
  
"Can I help you?" She asked the two officers standing outside the door.  
  
"Yes. I am Agent Miller, "The woman said, then pointed to the man next to her. "And this is Officer Moore. We're here to speak with a Evelyn Monroe about...."  
  
"Eve? Who's at the door?" Came a rich American voice. Eve nearly balked when she turned and saw Don Juan in jeans and a t-shirt behind her. His mask was still in place, but he looked and sounded as normal as she did. Eve wiped the confusion from her brow in time to answer.  
  
"This is Agent Miller and Officer Moore. They're here to see me." She said. He nodded and opened the door further, allowing them in.  
  
"We're sorry to disturb you, sir." The woman said. "But we got an assault charge against a Mr. Don Juan, and the possible kidnapping of Evelyn Monroe."  
  
At that, Don Juan let out a soft chuckle. "Don't know what you mean. My name is John Marco, and this is my fiancé, Evelyn Monroe, who you can see is obviously not in any danger....of the kind that she wouldn't mind, anyway." He winked at Eve, causing both she and the female cop to blush.  
  
"Right. But that still leaves the assault." The male officer continued, unfazed. "I have a report from a Mr. Mike Winters that he was assaulted by Mr. Marco, that you are _his_ fiancé, and that you are in danger."  
  
Eve snorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Funny, that. He's no relation to me, other than a nuisance. He's been stalking me for the past few weeks, and I can't seem to get it through his head that I am not dating him. Never have, never will."  
  
At this, both cops exchanged looks. "We got that impression." Agent Miller said, smiling. "He seemed a little crazed when he came in. We'll put a restraining order on him if you want. Sorry to have disturbed you two. Have a pleasant afternoon."  
  
With that, both cops left, leaving a very muffled Eve and a very smug Don Juan. Eve whirled on him, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"What's with this get up?" She demanded, pointing to his shirt. Don Juan shrugged, his own eyes flashing.  
  
"I didn't want them staying any longer than they had to. I know how people react to me when they do not know the truth."  
  
"And what exactly is the truth?" Eve huffed, coming to stand in front of him.  
  
Don Juan was quiet for a moment, his dark eyes boring into hers.  
  
"The truth is...." He paused. "The truth is what you make it." He said finally, and resumed his Spanish accent. "Now if you will excuse me, Doña Evelyn, I must change." Eve watched him retreat to his room, her mind in a muddle.  
  
She didn't know what to think, say, or do. Running her fingers through her now disheveled hair, she stalked into the room after him, not angry, just confused. She understood what he was saying....but why had he hidden it from her? Was this all a game to him? Did he just_ think _he was Don Juan? Eve's eyes met his across the bed and she let out a small sigh, resting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Please tell me." She said, her voice a mere whisper. Truth be told, she was beginning to get a little scared. She'd fallen in love with Don Juan Demarco.....so who was John Marco, and.....Eve sat down hard on the bed, burying her face in her hands.  
  
A pair of warm arms wrapped around her slowly, pulling her back against a solid chest. She leaned into his touch, just letting him hold her. She closed her eyes, willing away the events of the past ten minutes, wanting everything to go back to just being Don Juan and Doña Evelyn. _Was there someone else?_ Her mind asked, nagging at her once more. _Did he have dual lives?_  
  
Eve turned to face him, gasping when she saw he had removed his mask. He stared down at her sadly, his fingers running slowly through her hair. He gave her one lingering kiss before pulling away to sit across from her on the bed.  
  
"Now," He said, the Spanish accent still present. "I will tell you my story, and why it is better to make your own truth."  
  
A/N: Eep. This is a short little chapter for me. Sorry guys.....it just didn't need to be any longer than it was, and I thought it ended at a good point. No, I am not going to type up all about Don Juan's history because A) you've all seen the movie, and B) it's been months since I've seen the movie, and I honestly can't remember all of it. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it....and there are three (maybe four, depends) chapters left to go with this. :) (sniffle) Please review! 


	8. Chapter Eight

To the Moon and Back  
  
A/N: Sorry for my long absence...glad you all enjoyed chapter seven. I really have no excuse for my long lack of an update...other than the fact that inspiration had simply left me. It's been so long since I've seen the movie, and I'm working on memory here, people. That, and this story is almost finished, so I'm having trouble letting go. :) And I am sorry if I disappointed anyone in the last chapter...but it all needed to be done. Now, on to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one. (sigh) We all know I own nothing but Eve. And Mike. But do I really wanna own Mike? No. (shudders).  
  
A/N 2: Important! This chapter contains violence....just an advance warning. It isn't anything graphic (at least I don't think it is), so it shouldn't be too bad. Just letting you know.  
  
**Chapter Eight  
**  
Eve had been worth the trouble, as he had well found out that night. Don Juan smiled wryly at his reflection in the mirror. But there was something else....he rubbed his eyes, his fingers clenching around the mask in his right hand. He'd revealed it all to her. And she had left. Albeit, she had gone with a smile, and a promise to see him again in the afternoon when she got home from work...but he could feel the tension between them. And it wasn't the kind of tension he encouraged.  
  
Falling into his chair by the window, John Marco stared out across the busy streets, to the small public park across the avenue. He couldn't understand why it bothered him so much. It wasn't like he loved her....Eve was just another notch on his belt...._right?_ His brows furrowed. That was the problem. He couldn't understand his own feelings for her. He'd only been in love once...and it had burned him so badly he thought he'd never recover long enough to pick up his old lifestyle. Eve had proven that wrong, and he'd been able to charm and bed her without any nagging love pangs...._until now_.  
  
But it wasn't love. _It couldn't be_, he told himself. It didn't feel the same as it had with Doña Ana. He bit his lower lip in concentration, trying to figure it all out. He knew he did feel something for Evelyn...why else would it have hurt when she had left after he told her his entire life story? She had seemed to accept him....hell, she had acted as if she were in love with him! He stood, then, anger radiating off of him.  
  
Had she been playing him all along? Had he tempted and seduced her to no avail? Was she....the thoughts ceased abruptly. No, it wasn't possible. His Evelyn was too innocent and naïve to do something so wicked. Although she'd been plenty wicked that night in his arms....Don Juan shook his head with a smile. Was it impossible for him to stop thinking of her like that?  
  
He loved her, he knew. But it was in the way he always loved women. They were beautiful treasures, each one unique. Eve was no different than the rest, in that respect. He'd shown her love, and when she'd had her fill, he'd move on. Again, his brow furrowed and he slipped back into the chair. He couldn't bring himself to think about moving on....and that scared him more than anything in his messed up past ever had. Could it be possible that he was _falling in love?_

* * *

Eve shut the door quietly behind her, sighing as she leaned against the cool wood. She'd just had the most amazing night of her life, with a man that she knew she loved, and then he'd come out and told her his life story. True, it had been a bit fantastic....a little _to_ fantastic....but she believed him nonetheless. Why would he have a reason to lie to her? Eve bit her lip and tucked her hair behind her ear, looking across the small hallway into the mirror above the mail stand. She hadn't seen herself with her hair down in a long time; had she always looked this different with it down?  
  
Running her fingers through the strands, she walked into the living room, setting herself down on the couch. She'd gone into work, and then come home. She had promised Don Juan...or was it John Marco?...that she'd go to visit him when she got off. But something had made her come home instead. Eve sighed, leaning her head back. She didn't regret last night, and she certainly wasn't afraid to see him again....her whole body ached with a need to be touched by him again.  
  
To hear his soft, accented words, to feel his lips against hers....and to watch the sunrise through his window, and the play of light across his face. Eve smiled, hugging her arms close to her body, remembering everything as if she were still there. _Why wasn't she there?_ Her eyes snapped open and she frowned. For once, she agreed with her voice. She had no reason to avoid him. Except for the awkward silence she had left him in. Eve paused mid-rise, her brow furrowing in contemplation. What if he didn't really want her to come back? What if he was sighing with relief that she wasn't there at that moment, pestering him with her presence.  
  
She sank back into the couch, eyes sliding shut once more. Realization had hit her, and it stung.  
  
Their roles had reversed.  
  
She was the one pursuing him now. She was the one who had put the moves on him, she was the one who had begged him not to stop. She was the one who was solely responsible for creating the idea that he might even dream of loving her. Eve covered her face with her hand, fighting back a sob. She'd been so stupid! How could she even imagine that this....this wonderful man could ever love her? He could have anyone he wanted. What was so special about her?  
  
Eve pulled her knees to her chest, resting her head against them. It wasn't that she didn't want him to love her. She just didn't want to get hurt, again. Her life had finally settled into a normal, everyday routine. Then she'd met Dr. Mickler, and then Don Juan, and now....now, Eve didn't know which way was the right way anymore. She'd been so sure last night, but this morning, when he'd gotten upset with her (not that she blamed him. She admitted that she had overreacted.) everything she'd forced herself to accept and adapt to had come crashing down around her.  
  
What was it about him that made her moods switch so drastically? Eve began to chew on her nail, trying to sort everything out in her head. All she wanted was a normal life...._right?_ But what was so special about normality? Security? Safety? When she was little, her dream had been to be princess, or maybe a queen, and to be married to the most handsome prince, or king, in the world. He would love her like no other, and take her for long rides along the beach....  
  
Eve felt a tear slip down her cheek. It had been a stupid dream, made by a silly, naïve little girl who was now buried somewhere deep within. Things like that didn't happen to people like Eve. _Why not?_ That annoying little voice asked. _Why don't those things happen to us?_ Eve glared at herself. _Because_. But the voice would not be silenced. _Give me one good reason_. Of course, there was no good reason, but Eve wasn't about to admit that to anyone, let alone a voice that existed only in her head.  
  
_The truth is what you make it_. Eve bit her lip again, standing up to pace around the room. Even in her arguments with herself she couldn't escape him. _You still haven't answered me_. The voice persisted. _You know it's what you've always wanted. _He_ is what you've always wanted._ Eve couldn't argue that. She ran a hand through her hair, contemplating that simple statement. He was what she'd always wanted, and he certainly wasn't normal...so what was keeping her from running to him and accepting his offer? To make the truth her own. It was something that intrigued Eve. She could clearly see what he had turned into truth, and it was his own truth, not the world's, that she had fallen in love with.  
  
She loved Don Juan Demarco, not John Marco. Eve grinned. It suddenly all made sense! The way he had turned around an unhappy life to make something for himself, the way she could escape the hum drum and hide in the shelter of his world and finally free the part of her that was shoved under the image of a modern woman....  
  
Eve wasted no more time in grabbing her keys and leaving the apartment, all the while the voice saying_ 'I told you so.'_

* * *

A soft knock on the door jarred Don Juan from his sleep. He opened his eyes slowly, brushing the hair from his face lazily. He'd replaced the mask to his face soon after she'd left, lest he forget that he deserved to wear it for the pains of his past. The knock sounded again, causing him to groan and roll his eyes as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. On his way to the door, he glanced at the clock, noting that it was near nine. He'd given up hope hours ago that Eve would actually come through with her promise to visit him, and instead had settled himself in for a nap.  
  
Again, the knock sounded, this time louder and much more demanding. He growled, smoothing out the wrinkles in his clothing. _Impatient bastardo_, he mentally grumbled, a scowl across his handsome face as he yanked open the front door....and immediately froze, as a strong whiff of alcohol reached his nose.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked, his voice level and calm, though his eyes shone with annoyance and malice.  
  
"Where is she? I know she's here. I told you she was mine, and I meant it!"  
  
Don Juan rolled his eyes and went to slam the door, but Mike stuck his foot in the way, sliding in before the act could be completed. Don Juan's eyes narrowed as he glared at the slightly taller man.  
  
"Get out of my apartment." He ground out. Mike just replied with a sick grin, his eyes glazed over.  
  
"Not until I get Eve." Mike said in a sing-song lilt. He then lifted his hand, a gun pointing straight at Don Juan's face.  
  
Not sure exactly what to do or say in response, Don Juan backed up slowly, hoping he was remembering it's location correctly. In the meantime, he had to keep Mike distracted. The less the man knew about Don Juan's newly formed plan, the better.  
  
"I cannot help you with that. You see, the fair Doña Evelyn is not here." Don Juan said, his hand moving behind his body as he backed away slowly toward the side cupboard.  
  
"You lie! I know she's here! I can smell her!"  
  
Don Juan raised a brow at that comment. This man was simply obsessed. There was no other word for the madness that consumed the man before him....who was steadily advancing, his hold on the gun unwavering.  
  
"She _was_ here," Don Juan said, his fingers grasping the handle of the door. He pulled it open slowly, sliding his hand inside to grip the familiar leather and steel. "But as I said, Doña Evelyn has already left."  
  
"Liar!!" Mike bellowed, his fist coming up to connect with Don Juan's jaw. Or, it would have, had Don Juan not used the moment to duck, yank his sword out of it's scabbard, and jump back up. The blade connected with Mike's gun, sending the weapon flying out of range. Mike growled, moving toward his gun, but the edge of the blade against his throat ceased his attempts.  
  
"I told you once, and I will tell you again, señor. Get out of my apartment." Don Juan flicked the sword an inch, bringing the steel into contact with Mike's throat. The drunk man let a look of fear pass his face for a moment, before he grinned wickedly, and ducked under the sword for the gun.  
  
Unfortunately for Mike, Don Juan had anticipated, and whirled. The sword arched through the air, slicing through flesh. Mike hissed, clutching his arm as he stumbled back. A long, thin cut ran from shoulder to elbow, the blood slowly beginning to seep out. Mike glared up at Don Juan from his place on the floor, but any further movements were hindered as the tip of the sword was pressed against his throat.  
  
"Surrender." Don Juan said, his chest moving with each breath as he kept his eyes focused completely on his enemy. _How dare he? He had no right to come barging into the apartment, demanding Eve. She was _his_ Eve...not this mans!_ At that thought, Don Juan nearly lost control of the situation. Eve was his. A loud crash sent him back to reality, causing both himself and Mike to look at the now open door.  
  
Eve stood there, her eyes wide, mouth open in an 'o' of shock. She'd dropped her cell phone onto the tile floor. Both men stared back at her, Mike with a look of adoration and longing, Don Juan with a look of possession and surprise. Eve just stood there for a few more seconds, before bending down to retrieve her (_thankfully_) undamaged phone. Punching in a few numbers, she never let her eyes leave the two men. In any other situation, she would have burst out laughing. There was Mike, sprawled on the floor, with blood soaking his t-shirt, with a Spanish nobleman standing over him, holding a sword to his throat. And then there was the gun that was within feet of Mike's hand. In all honesty, Eve was just grateful that she wasn't fainting.  
  
"Eve, darling, I can explain...." Mike started. Don Juan rolled his eyes, and using the man's distraction to his advantage, he switched his grip on the sword and smacked Mike over the head with the hilt. Mike slumped back onto the floor, completely unconscious. Placing the sword back in the cupboard, Don Juan turned to face Eve, who had just hung up from the talking to the police. He smiled at her, and held out his hand. Eve, not knowing what else to do, finally gave in and fainted in his doorway.  
  
A/N: Ha! How was that? That's for everyone who wanted a sword fight...and it finally got me over my block as well. Next chapter should be within a week of now...**will** be within a week from now. :) So sorry for the delay you guys. Promise I won't do it again. (considering there are only two more chapters anyway...) 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Eve barely had a chance to register what was happening before she felt the dizziness take over again. Her head hurt horribly...why? And why was she lying on a couch? Opening her blue eyes slowly, she took in her surroundings – a lush, Spanish style apartment. _Don Juan._ Trying to sit up, Eve felt a constraint on her shoulder, pushing her back.

"Stay still, Doña Evelyn. You hit your head rather hard." Came a familiar Spanish lilted voice. Eve blinked, then turned to face the man she'd come to see in the first place. There sat Don Juan, a look of concern written plain as day on his handsome face. "You had me worried, Doña." He said softly, running a hand through her hair.

"What happened?" She managed, still trying to get the room to stop spinning.

"Mike came over, looking for you." He started, then held up a hand to silence her as she started to speak. "No, let me finish. He came in, attacked me, and threatened me. I couldn't give you up, or let him challenge my honor. Then you showed up, and fainted at the sight...and then the authorities came. I assume you called them, because I didn't." He finished, brown eyes flashing at the memory of Mike.

"I seem to remember that." She said softly, then did sit up. Eve's eyes scanned the apartment, not seeing any sign of the blonde tooth-paste model.

"He's gone." Don Juan whispered in her ear. "The cops took him away." Eve merely nodded, leaning back against him.

Silence spread between them, covering the lovers in a blanket of unease. In any other situation, Don Juan would have found the setting perfectly fine – reclining on a couch with a beautiful Doña curled against him. What more could he want? But this was his Eve, his Doña Evelyn. She wasn't a one night stand. No, she was far more than that. She was his love, his one and only.

He loved her.

He'd finally admitted it.

Unable to believe his subconscious's revelation, Don Juan took a deep breath. That was what had been different with her! No wonder she hadn't been like Doña Ana! She was so much more to him than love. She was a part of him. Could she _really _ be his soul-mate? He liked to think so.

Turning his gaze to the brunette in his lap, Don Juan bent down and kissed her forehead softly.

"Doña..." He started.

His voice snapped Eve out of her reverie, and she blinked, looking up at him. She was in love. She'd known it earlier – that's why she'd come over. To profess her love for him. But was it consensual? Was she just a fling for him? She liked to think not.

"Yes?" She asked softly.

"Sit up." He commanded just as softly. She complied, facing him on the couch, no more than an inch between their noses.

"Doña, there is something I must confess. I..." Seeing the look on her face, he paused. She looked so hopeful, so on the edge. Could she not have guessed it? No, of course not. He hadn't even known until a few hours ago!

One thing he did know, though, was that he couldn't do it this way. _Screw it._ He thought to himself, and leaned in to kiss her.

This kiss was unlike any other the two had shared. He wasn't trying to persuade her of anything, nor was she. Their lips met in unison, two halves of a puzzle that had been denied completion. It was as if they had been playing with matches before, and now the fire had been struck. The kiss grew, innocent at first, tentative even, but now it encompassed them both, causing them to shudder and grasp each other for sanity.

Eve had never....ever...been kissed like this. Don Juan was a master at the art of love making, but this...this was something else entirely. She felt herself floating, on a cloud of sheer bliss, never having known the sensations that now floated through her. But, as abruptly as the kiss had begun, it ended. He pulled back, eyes glazed, watching her intently.

"Eve," He whispered, the accent gone. "Eve, I love you."

Then he was kissing her again, pushing her down into the couch, their lips glued, hands roaming each other's skin as they confessed their love for each other the best way each knew how.

A while later, Eve lay there, his head on her chest once more. He was exhausted, sleeping now, his breathing deep and slow. She smiled contently, running a hand through his hair. This wasn't their first time, but it far surpassed the other. She'd never felt so much love in her life, and an odd feeling of completion filled her. _So this is what love is like._ She thought. _Now you know what you were missing!_ That voice chided. _Oh, shut up!_ She argued good-naturedly. She was far too happy to argue with herself, and instead concentrated on the man who's heart she now possessed.

" I love you too, John." She said softly. "My Don Juan." At this, she placed a kiss on his head and then leaned back, smiling happily at the ceiling. Oh yes, a girl could _definitely_ get used to this.

The End.

A/N: (ducks flying objects)....peace! I bring you peace! I know this chapter is short....but that's because I had to write it as quick as possible. I don't even have time to edit it. I have been so incredibly busy, you have no idea. Well, you probably do, but that isn't the point. The Epilogue will be up soon. I won't promise when, but expect it soon. (for those of you still with me...please drop me a review? I deserve your anger...but please, remember, I do have a life to cater to!)


End file.
